


Your hero

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bodyguard, Campfire, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Assault, Smut, Tree Sex, Trees, age gap, bodyguard!dean, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Being the president’s daughter isn’t an easy life. Being forbidden to leave your dorm after school and having an always-pissed-off bodyguard behind your back can be very annoying. So getting banned from going to the campfire party your classmates are hosting is the icing on the cake. What will happen when your bodyguard Dean finds you drunk and in danger?





	Your hero

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget...feedback is what keeps the writer coming back!

“Dad, you can’t be serious!” you screamed at the computer screen where your dad’s head could be seen. He rolled his eyes and straightened his back. 

“Honey, it isn’t safe for you and you know it,” his voice was calm, a little raspy from how tired he was. The whole day, he’d been running errands and finally got some time to relax but instead, here he was, fighting with his daughter over FaceTime.

“But,” you threw your hands in the air as you sat on the chair at the kitchen island, “everyone is going there. And I’m invited!”

“I’m not going to repeat myself. This is final, you are not going.”

“I thought you said I should enjoy my college life but so far, I could only leave my dorm to go to classes and I have this guy,” you pointed at Dean who was leaning on a kitchen counter behind you, a cup of coffee in his hands, “behind my back 24/7.”

Dean, clad in a white button-up shirt tucked in his dress pants, raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. Instead, he sipped his coffee in a poor attempt to calm down. He’d been your bodyguard ever since you started attending college, which was just an about a half year ago, and you managed to get on his nerves ever since.

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s your personal bodyguard, it’s his job,” your dad sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Dean?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean put the coffee on the kitchen island next to your Mac and put his hands on the surface, leaning closer to hear what the president wanted.

“Make sure Y/N will stay at her room tonight. I have a feeling my daughter will be a troublemaker.”

“I can handle a troublemaker, sir,” corners of Dean’s lips turned up a little as he smiled faintly, your dad doing the same.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Everything for you, sir,” your bodyguard said as you rolled your eyes at their exchange of words like you weren’t even there. With those words, the screen went black as your dad hung up.

“Love you too, dad,” you mumbled as you turned around, slipping under Dean’s arm and taking your keys.

“Where do you think you’re going,” Dean gripped your wrist, stopping you in your way to the doors.

“Going to the party. Look, Dean,” you turned around to face the man whose job was to protect you, and patted his chest, “I know you get paid to keep me safe but c’mon, man, I twenty-one, attending a college and parties are a big part of it. You have to understand, you were once young too. Don’t tell me you’ve never been to a party.”

“My life, Y/N, is none of your damn business,” Dean growled as he grabbed the keys in your hand.

“Hey!” you tried to snatch the keys back but Dean put his arm up and out of your reach.

“Now go to your room,” he ordered, “and don’t make me drag you there…again.”

“You’re unbelievable, Winchester,” you groaned and made your way to the bedroom, loudly closing the doors behind you to let Dean know you were angry. He was such a buzzkill.

You laid on your bed and listened to Dean turning the shower on. An idea popped in your head as you walked to the doors and tried to open them but they were locked.

“You bastard!” you screamed as you punched the doors a few times, starting to get angry.  _He really locked me there. That dickhead!_

Your hand ached from the punches as you sat with your back against the doors. Everyone was at the party…your classmates, your friends. And you…again…was in your room with Dean, not able to spend time with them.

As you sat there, chin resting on your knees, your eyes shifted to a window.  _That should work_.

“Screw you, Dean Winchester.”

 

  


 

You could feel the alcohol pumping through your system as you danced among many others, the cup with beer in your hand as the other was around your friend’s shoulders. Your hips swayed to the rhythm of the fast music played through speakers arranged all around the camp.

The fire in the middle of the camp was the only source of light as all the students were around it, trying to keep warm in the colder spring weather.

“Hey, Y/N,” someone said as his arm was thrown around your shoulders, pulling you closer to the warm body, “wanna get out of here?”

Jason, the guy next to you, whispered in your ear. The smell of beer hit your nostrils as his lips brushed your cheek.

“Don’t think so,” you pushed the blonde guy gently away and turned back your friend, walking from the fire.

“I need to pee,” she said and giggled as she tripped over her own foot. You laughed a little as well at your drunken friend and leant against a tree, watching people grinding against each other and sipping your beer.

This was the college life you were imagining. Not being locked in your room, having a buzzkill bodyguard next to you 24/7 and the only thing you were allowed was studying and attending classes.

“Here you are,” the familiar voice said. You turned your head to see Jason, the grabby guy from before, as he stepped closer to you.

“Go away, Jason,” you mumbled and sipped your drink, ignoring the fact that Jason was maybe too close to your liking. He, however, didn’t stop and put his hand on the tree behind you, trapping you.

“Seriously, Jason, this is not funny.”

He wasn’t having any of it as he traced his lips on your neck. This was the final step and you threw the cup aside, pushing into his chest. Unfortunately, Jason was stronger than you and easily grabbed your wrists, pushing them away as he kissed you hard.

“Jason, stop,” you mumbled into the kiss and turned your head, his lips sliding over your cheek before he pulled away, angrily looking at you.

“You want this, you bitch,” he gripped your chin and turned your head back so he could smack his lips against your again as his hand landed on your butt with a light slap.

“But she said stop,” said the raspy, deep voice you always disliked but were relieved to hear at the moment like this. Jason’s eyes snapped open and he turned around, coming face to face with a green-eyed and not very pleased bodyguard in a fancy suit.

“Dean,” you breathed out, your voice shaking. He quickly looked at you before turning his gaze back at Jason, who stood there with a smug grin on his face.

“And what are  _you_  going to do about that, man? You hurt me and I’ll tell it was an attack on an innocent citizen.  You will get fired.”

“My boss is the president himself. I’ll just tell him the truth and he’ll send you to jail for a few good months and I’m pretty sure having a criminal record will cause a few troubles in getting a job,” as Dean finished, he put a hand under his suit jacket and added: “Don’t make me get out my gun, boy.”

“Whoa, man!” Jason quickly stopped him, putting his hands up in surrender as he literally ran away from you back to the campfire, getting lost between drunken people and leaving you and Dean in the dark of the woods.

“Thank you,” without a second thought, you threw yourself at Dean as your arms sneaked around his neck. His posture froze for a second before a hand was lightly put on your lower back.

“You’re still in trouble, Y/N,” he pulled away and looked you coldly in the eyes, “you disobeyed your father. And can you imagine what would happen if I didn’t find you in time? I would end up in jail for failing the mission and you would be permanently traumatised for the rest of your life.”

“I’m s-“

“Sorry won’t fix it,” Dean interrupted you as you just stood in front of him speechless. He was your hero but he was also right. Your childlike behaviour could result in so many terrible things but you just wanted to have a normal college experience. Just one.

“Come on,” your bodyguard said and put a hand on your back, leading the way to his car which was parked outside the forest, a good fifteen minutes of walking.

Dean was walking next to you, his hand never leaving your back as his scent filled your nose. A mixture of expensive cologne surrounded you like a blanket as you stepped closer to him, starting to feel cold in the night spring weather.

You looked at your companion in the way you’ve never looked at him before and you weren’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or not. His profile allowed you to see his chiselled jaw decorated with well-kept stubble, long lashes and the green in his eyes shining thanks to the moon on the night sky.

You always heard your classmates whispering how handsome Dean was and how much they wanted him to fuck them. It was very inappropriate to say but it seemed like those girls would do anything to get to spend some bedtime with him and it always annoyed you…not because you wanted him in that way, but because you found those things extremely assaulting…talking about him like he was a toy, a thing.

But staring at him right now…you understood why they were saying those things. He was indeed gorgeous and you couldn’t help yourself.

“Dean,” you said and stopped walking, turning to your bodyguard. Heightened by alcohol, your hands found their way on his cheeks as you stepped on your tiptoes, pressing your lips against his.

Dean’s eyes opened in surprise as he felt your soft lips against his. He didn’t think twice as he pulled away, putting his hands on your shoulders to keep some distance between you two.

“You can’t do that, Y/N.”

“But I want to, Dean, please,” you mewled and put your hands on his arms, staying in place.

Surprise took over you as Dean seemed to think instead of just walking to the car. He swallowed as his eyes scanned your beautiful face. He always admired you but in a job like this, just a crush could be a failure and he didn’t want to destroy his reputation by kissing presidents daughter.

“I could end up ruining my career,” he whispered, his rough palm moving to your neck and stroking the delicate skin there as his eyes flickered from your eyes to your opened lips, “but god damn, woman, you’re worth it.”

This time you were the one surprised as he brought you closer to him, connecting his lips with yours in a harder kiss as he backed you against a near tree. Your back hit the tree’s rough bark, Dean’s strong lean body trapping you in between.

His hand stayed on your neck, long thick fingers stroking your skin as his other hand was put on the tree behind you.

His tongue made its way to your mouth, exploring every inch of it as your hands moved under his jacket, stroking his hip over the white shirt underneath.

“Dean,” you moaned into the kiss as you signalled him to get rid of the jacket which he happily did.

His lips moved from your mouth to your jaw, kissing every inch of your skin there as you unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it open and running your hands on his fine body. The softness of his lips then moved down to your neck as his hand slid the strap of your tank top down, allowing him to reach more skin.

A rough hand made its way to your thigh and under your skirt, drawing patterns on your skin as he searched for that one particular spot on your neck.

“Found it,” Dean whispered as he lightly sucked on the skin under your jaw, careful not to leave a mark but still bringing you pleasure.

Out of nowhere, his hands sneaked under your thighs and hoisted you up. You wrapped your bare legs around his waist, your hands around his neck as he worked on your neck. However, Dean didn’t stop there as he pulled away, looking into your eyes with lust and desperation.

“You comfortable with going higher?”

“What?” you breathed out, furrowing your brows but instead of answering you, Dean managed to get you even higher, leaving your legs on his shoulders as he stayed in the position for a moment.

You squealed and gripped his hair as the first thing that came under your palm. You looked down, meeting Dean’s forest eyes in the moonlight as he stared up at you with a small amused smile. This was actually the first time you’d seen him smile like this, even showing his teeth.

“You find this amusing?”

“Well, you should see your face,” he chuckled, squeezing your thighs.

“Why did you even do it?” your hands loosen their grips on his hair as you gained some stability, leaning against the tree not to fall.

“So I can do this,” Dean said and broke the eye contact, hooking your skirt on your hips. His plump lips grazed your inner thigh as a moan left your lips, your head leaning against the tree.

“I approve of this,” you moaned again as he began to kiss your panties line, his lips lightly grazing over the centre of your panties before kissing the other inner thigh, teasing you.

“I thought so,” Dean whispered, his hand moving your panties to the side, revealing the most intimate part of your body to him. As he took a long lick, you moaned loudly and gripped his hair again, pulling at it.

Dean continued to lick and kiss your centre, his thumb playing with your clit as his other hand held your hip, hoisting you in a steady position.

You started to moan and whimper, moving your hips around as he ate you out, his experienced tongue moving to your clit as he entered one finger into you. The next moan was loud and you were sure someone had to hear it but you didn’t care. The pleasure Dean was giving you was too much to care about the world around you.

He sneaked his hand from your hip higher, sneaking it under your shirt and bra. His palm kneaded the flesh of your breast as he began to finger fuck you, adding the second finger. His lips were closed around your clit as you threw your head back, moaning his name.

“You gotta be quiet for me, Y/N,” Dean’s fingers stopped moving as he looked up, his eyes connecting with yours as his lips glistened with your juices. You held back a moan as you nodded. Dean smirked at you and got back to work, finger fucking you as he played with your nipple with his other hand.

He curled his fingers upwards, hitting your spot. Your back arched automatically, your hands unintentionally pulling his face closer to your centre as your orgasm was getting nearer and nearer.

“Fuck,” you moaned out loud, more curse words leaving your mouth. His hand, which was playing with your breast, slipped from underneath of your bra and travelled higher. His fingers traced your lips as you got the message, opening your mouth wider to allow Dean to slip two of his fingers inside.

You licked and sucked his fingers like you would suck him as he was pleasuring you. He was definitely the best you’ve ever been with and you couldn’t stop moaning into his fingers which resulted in him humming around your clit, sending vibrations through your body.

It didn’t take long after that for you to finally reach your high, arching your back and pushing Dean against you even more. He continued to push his fingers in and out through the whole orgasm and you moaned around his fingers.

He kissed you on the clit one last time before pulling away, quickly letting you go and grabbing your legs around his waist again. His eyes locking with yours for a millisecond before he connected your lips against.

Your own taste hit you as he slipped his tongue inside your mouth. He was eager, hungry for you even more as he didn’t waste much time and tore your panties.

“Those were my favourite,” you mumbled in the kiss as you undid his belt and unzip his dress pants, slipping your hand in his boxers and stroking his already hard cock.

“Just buy a new piece,” he growled and hooked your shirt up so your bra was exposed to his wandering eyes. His hands move under the cups to knead the flesh there as you stroked him slowly and teasingly, the soft skin there a complete opposite from how rough his hands felt on your breasts.

He moved the cups down to expose your breasts to him complete, bowing his head down to suck one of your nipples as he played with the other one with his fingers. He sucked at the sensitive bud, grunts and groans leaving his pretty lips thanks to the feeling of your fingers around him.

“God, I need to be inside you,” he groaned into your flesh as you tighten your grip around his base, “before I come in my pants. Do you have a c-“

“I’m on pills,” you interrupted him; your body couldn’t wait for having Dean inside you.

He pulled away to pull down his pants, which fell to his ankles, and kissed you again. His lips melted against yours as you felt him position his tip at your entrance, pushing into you gently.

You threw your head back, his name leaving your lips in a quiet moan, as he buried his head in your shoulder, biting your skin to suppress a moan. Your hand sneaked its way into his hair, pulling at it as he slowly moved in and out of you, giving you a small time to accommodate to his size.

It didn’t take long for you to whisper  _’Faster_ ’ in his ear and Dean happily obligated, speeding up. He angled his hips a little, hitting that sweet spot inside you over and over again.

“Oh my God,” you moaned loudly as Dean’s pelvis hit your clit for the first time, his hand stroking your hip and moving up, ending with his fingers wrapped around your throat, squeezing tightly.

You tighten your legs around his waist as his rhythmic thrusts were giving you the best kind of pleasure imaginable. His name left your lips multiple times and Dean was living for it. He could listen to your moans for hours…days even.

“Y/N,” he gave you one particularly hard thrust as you squeezed around him, “you feel so good around me.”

The sounds he made…they were almost animalistic as he squeezed your throat a few times but always being gentle with you, making sure you had no problem with breathing. Your hips moved, meeting his thrust as your back was getting scratched from the rough bark of the tree you were against…the pain making the pleasure even better.

You pulled Dean’s hair, making him looked up at you as you connected your lips in a passionate kiss, exchanging moans, grunts and groans as he kept thrusting into you in a rhythm.

“M’close,” you mumbled into the kiss.

“Me too,” he whispered against your lips, his thumb stroking your jaw as his other hand moved from your thigh to your clit, toying with the sensitive bud to bring you to your release.

You turned your head, sucking on his thumb and flicking your tongue over the tip of his finger, your eyes connecting with his. He shuddered as he watched you do such a thing, getting out of the rhythm.

His thrusts became sloppy as he neared his climax.  

“C’mon, Y/N, come for me,” he whispered in your ear, making a moaning mess out of you as you lazily met his thrusts. This was the final thing he did before you were coming, squeezing his cock.

A few thrusts later, Dean was grunting and biting into your skin, sure to leave bite marks, as he finished into you, staying still.

You panted and leant your head against the tree, your hands resting on Dean’s shoulders as he still managed to hold you up around his waist. He slipped out of you and a whimper left your lips at the empty feeling.

He quickly pulled up his pants, fixing and buttoning his shirt and helping you stand still as your weak knees betrayed you.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” you breathed out, fixing your bra and tucking your shirt into your skirt and brushing your hair with your fingers to make it look less like you just got fucked against a tree by your own bodyguard.

“We need to go,” Dean gave you his suit jacket as he saw you shudder. With a quite ’Thanks’, you put the jacket on, letting the thick material warm you.

“Can you walk all the way back?”     

“Don’t flatter yourself, Winchester,” you laughed it off, walking towards the parking lot as you heard your bodyguard chuckle behind you before his muscular form appeared next to you, his arm around your waist to help you with walking as you stumbled a few times.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget...feedback is what keeps the writer coming back!


End file.
